The voice coil of the existing receiver modules must be connected to a bonding pad for connecting with the external conductor, so as to receive signals and generate current, and then drive the diaphragm to vibrate to generate sound. Therefore, the voice coil must have lead wires outgoing from the two sides for connecting with the bonding pad. Such segments of lead wires are only used for electric conduction, and they do not only generate extra resistance, but also causes the collision during the vibration to produce noise.
The noise of the receiver module is mainly caused by the collision between the voice coil lead wires and the diaphragm or the housing. In order to reduce the collision with the diaphragm or the housing, it is necessary to improve the control on the outgoing trajectory of the lead wires and provide sufficient vibration space. In order to improve the control on the outgoing trajectory, corresponding control devices certainly have to be added, and thus the cost is increased and the product price rises, which is adverse to the product market competitiveness. If the vibration space is increased, the receiver module is expanded, which easily causes interference during the assembly with other products, while the miniaturization tendency also cannot be satisfied.